The Beat of My Heart
by Rhana
Summary: God says He’ll always be there, so why does it seem we’re the ones bearing the pain? Do we dare dream of a happy ending? Better than the summary.


**The Beat of My Heart**

_**Summary**:_ _God says He'll always be there, so why does it seem we're the ones bearing the pain? Do we dare dream of a happy ending? Better than the summary._

_**Disclaimer**: Do you really think I could wrest the Bible from God's perfect never-ending hands? Me, a powerless human with a broken heart and soul? That He made, by the way, and knows every flaw? I didn't think so._

_This is a kind of a songfic, but whatever. You can read it as a songfic or a poemfic, or whateverfic you want to read it as. Also, with whatever song in your head if you read it as a songfic. If you can't tell, I'm kind of depressed. So please…if you've taken precious time to read this…pray for me…_

_A/N: If you're confused about_

_Why_

_I_

_Have_

_Words_

_Spaced_

_Like_

_This_

_I did that because I leave it to you to imagine every time you read a word like that, it's a beat. Of your heart. Hence the title._

_Ahhh, I'm sorry I'm so blah and snappy. Forgive me and please read and review.

* * *

_

Pleasure no longer satisfies

The luster of life has gone from my eyes

All that remains is tears of pain

That I have inflicted on myself

I can't seem to find the one thing

That I know that I'm missing

The only thing that

I physically

Have proof of

You keeping me going

Is the one thing

I need most.

The beat of my heart….

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Going

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Listening

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Going

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Looking

For You.

I don't know why it's there

I thought I'd cried it out long ago

Now there are no more tears left

Just pain that throbs and won't go away

I have just realized that

It has been here all along

It never really went away

Because I didn't

Give it up

To You.

The only thing I have

Is the thing that hurts the most.

The beat of my heart….

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Praying

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Hoping

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Praying

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Needing

For You.

I think this conversation is long overdue

We need to have a very long talk

You need to hear more from me

And I need to hear more from You

Everything else has let me down

And nothing can bring me any lower

I need Your love to reside in me

Forever more and beyond all

It hurts too much to go on

Without You I would rather cease

More than ever

I need You to be

The beat of my heart…

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Believing

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Smiling

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Believing

The beat of my heart

Is

The

Only

Thing

Keeping

Me

Living

For You.

I've found a joy I never knew

Was possible to exist

The way You made me new

Makes me insane for You

I can't believe how dead I was

compared to this new life

It just makes me want to dance

Who cares if someone's going to watch?

I only want to please You

Because Your Love is now in me

This I just can not describe

You've got to feel it for yourself

And though I know there'll still be strife

I know that You are by my side.

My life's not perfect but it's now complete

And it's all because

You are the beat of my heart…

The beat of my heart…

The beat of my heart.

* * *

_I feel a lot better now. I feel…restored, almost. But like I said, that's not something I can just do by myself. Now I need to go and see God with my problems…_

_Please read and review! is feeling better _

_If you have any questions about my work or salvation don't be afraid to ask! I'll listen. But, really, you should go to God with them. He knows all._

_If you have any flames you better leave them at home because I don't want to have to be mean to you. If you are now upset by this I'll pray for you._

_God bless!_

_Rhana the Frog_


End file.
